TRTSS14: Ranma's Precious Jewel!
by ocramed
Summary: On the eve of a great battle, Ranma makes a feast for his friends while re-telling his life as a Kitchen Lady during the Joseon Dynasty of Korea! Guest starring Sailor Moon, Sekirei and Dae Jang Geum!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". The set up takes place on the eve of the beginning of the end of the "Blackest Night" (DC Comics) and the "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics). C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Since the turn of the 21st century, Japanese innovation and experimentation has made leaps in the area of science and technology, mostly due to various discoveries of "alien technology" and other similar encounters. The result was the creation of two additional cities: Shintou Teito (sometimes called "New Tokyo") and Tokyo-3. Shintou Teito was a city owned by the MBI Corporation, which specializes in genetic engineering and medical sciences, and has only recently went into other science and technological fields. Meanwhile, Tokyo-3 was a secret United Nations project dedicated to the defense of the Earth from "angels". Whether or not these creatures were really the inspiration of angels in the lore of humankind remains to be scene. What is known, is that these creatures are specifically targeting the city for reasons that are considered "classified"…

In New Tokyo, one of Ranma's doppelgangers was preparing a special meal for his friends at the Izumo Inn. Ranma knew that he and Usagi would need to be "whole", meaning, all of his and Usagi's doppelgangers have to merge, in order to save the Universe. Once "whole", both Ranma and Usagi will embark upon a virtual gauntlet of enemies that could spell their demise. Even if they survive the onslaught, neither Ranma nor Usagi knows what the future will bring. But for now, Ranma wanted to do something nice by making a feast, especially after everything he and everyone at the Izumo Inn been through…

"Dinner!" Ranma yelled, as he sets down the last dish on the table, before wiping his hands on his apron.

SLIDE!

Ranma's Sekirei, the Land Lady and friends enters the dining room.

"OOOOOOO!" they said in glee.

"This looks delicious!" said Miya, who was a Sekirei swordswoman who was the owner and landlady of the Izumo Inn…

"The food tastes better than it looks," Ranma said with a smile. "Please, enjoy yourselves to this feast."

"I wished that I could have helped you, Minato-san," said Musubi, a Fist-type "Sekirei" who was a bit…gifted, and not because she knows how to fight in unarmed combat either.

"Nah," Ranma said, as he smiles at his friends as they sit down around the table. "I wanted to do something nice for you guys for a change."

"I think it is unseemly for a husband to be a better cook than his wife," said the high-bound Tsukiumi, a blond, princess-type Sekirei who specializes in the water elements. "Bad enough to deal with the fact that my 'husband' is a girl half the time."

"Well, I don't mind," said Kazehana, as she immediately went for the rice wine (called "sake") that was on the table. Kazehana was a dark-haired Sekirei who specialized in wind elements.

"Yeah, we KNOW, 'Miss Public Obscenity'," Tsukiumi said.

"Eh."

The glasses-wearing, voluptuous Matsu, who was an auburn-haired Sekirei that specializes in knowledge, was snickering at the prospects of witnessing another fight between her and her fellow "Sekirei"…

"I picked these flowers for you, Minato-san!" said the young, blond Kusano, as she presents a flower in a thin vase, to be placed in the center of the table. Kusano was a Sekirei who specialized in plant manipulation in the area of the earth element…

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he takes the vase, and places it on the table. As he does, he sees his last Sekirei, Homura, leaning on the entrance of the dinning room door way. Homura was a Sekirei who specializes the fire element. It was no secret that Ranma, once he bonded with Homura, that he could determine the Sekirei's gender and mentality. However, knowing how he felt about his own ability to switch genders and mental states, Ranma chose to respect Homura by allowing him to choose his own destiny, either by remaining male or becoming female. Ranma even said that since all the Sekirei were designed to be his soul mate, as their "Ashikabi", if Homura wanted to mate with him, then Ranma would willingly be female for him. Not that he wanted to do so, but Ranma felt that he would be NO better than any of his arch-enemies who tried to use his female body against him…

"Homura," Ranma said evenly, as he motions to the table. "Eat."

"Humph," said the gray-haired "bishonen", as he moved to sit down with the others.

"I'm glad that you could join us, Homura," Matsu said.

"Eh, I was invited," Homura replied.

"Hello, are we invited?" Kari said, as she, her Sekirei Shiina (who specialized in entropy and decay, and who was Kusano's older brother), Seo (a "Han Solo" type and Ashikabi), Seo's Sekirei Hikari and Hibiki (twins who specializes in Lightning manipulation), Uzume (a renegade Sekirei that was forced to leave the inn, but remains on friendly terms with the other tenants), and Nabiki.

Ranma looks up to see the latest arrivals. "Hey, you guys came."

"Hey, I never turn down free food, you know," Seo said.

"WE KNOW," Hikari and Hibiki say in unison.

"I will only allow this intrusion ONCE, Seo," Miya said, as she gave her patented "Death Aura".

"We're sorry!" Seo and twins say in unison, as they prostrate themselves.

"Hey, big brother!" Kusano said, as she waved at Shiina.

"Hello," Shiina said shyly, as he looks down.

"My, Ranma," Nabiki said, as she sets her briefcase down by the leg of the table. "I knew that you were a good cook, but I didn't know you specialized in Korean cuisine."

"Oh, there is a lot of things that I am good for," Ranma said.

"Like keeping your promise to always stay in touch?" Kari said.

"Ah, um," Ranma said, remember what he said to Kari as one of the "Digital Destined", when he was a boy…

"It's okay," Kari said. "I'm just glad that you did okay with yourself, especially after the things you said about your father."

"All is true, by the way."

"What is true, Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"Ranma was abused by as a child while training to be a martial artist," Nabiki said.

"WHAT?" the female Sekirei yelled, as they stood up in outrage.

"Calm down, guys," Ranma said. "It was a long time ago."

"Well, once you and I have our children, your father better watch his step around them," Tsukumi said. "Humph!"

"Musabi will have Minato-san's children!" Musabi said.

"Will NOT!"

"Will, too-!"

"My, Ranma," Nabiki said with a smirk. "Seeing these going at it brings back memories…don't you agree?"

"Ha, ha," Ranma said.

"So, how did you get so good at cooking this delicious meal, Minato?" Uzume asked.

"Well…I learned how by trying to look after someone…close to me in ancient Korea," Ranma said, as he begins his story. Everyone in the room already knew the truth about him, but still referred to him by his fake alias. So, with a clearing of his throat, Ranma began his story while his audience listened as they ate their meal…

FLASHBACK!

It was the year 1484, Common Era, and Ranma reluctantly decided to conclude his "training" in Jeoson (the previous name of the state of Korea) to return to Japan…having received a telepathic call from Usagi. Apparently, their grandson went missing after death of his girlfriend, though rumors had it that the boy died while trying to steal some mystical jewel from the shrine maiden. Personally, he blamed it on his grandson's demon heritage, on his father side, as well as his on-going beef with his full demon half-brother. He has always been opposed to his daughter getting mixed up with the yokai lord, but considering how the Shikima were acting of late, Ranma felt that the alliance, by way of marriage, was a necessary evil…

At any rate, Usagi was calling for Ranma to return home to search for InuYasha, which prompted Ranma to cut short his training period.

"Thank you, Master Lee, for your hospitality," Ranma said with a bow. "But…I don't understand what you told me last night…"

Ranma was told that there were three women that will determine his fate:

One woman Ranma will save, but will die anyway because of him.

Another woman he will love, as his own flesh, will cause the first woman to die, but will save many lives in the end.

And the third woman, one who should not exist, will become a mother of a nation based on Ranma's choice.

"All will reveal itself in time, my friend," the monk says. "Good day."

The next day, Ranma trudges through the countryside, still pondering the monk's riddle. As was about to cross a river, he notices the prone body of a beautiful girl. Quickly, Ranma rushes over to the girl's side, and takes a good look at her. She was wearing white undergarments, and appeared to be in her late teens…possibly 19 years old. Also, in this era, her clothes could be used as outerwear as well, since Korean clothes were particularly layered with more clothing (due to the climate).

"Hey, girl," Ranma said to her in fluent Korean. Having master the World Tree test, he could communicate in any language on Earth. When he didn't receive any response, he extended his senses…

'Poison!' Ranma thought to himself, as he immediately began to 'feel' the nature of the girl's condition. The martial artist adventurer has had experience with many forms of assaults, which included being poisoned. In one particular case, the poison in question fed on his own adrenalin, while being hunted down on a barren planet in the Three-Galaxies, within the Rifts, by a Kreeghor (reptilian) assassin. Without the use of his of his martial arts based upon aggression, Ranma had to rely on the more esoteric aspects of his martial discipline to avoid getting killed long enough for his "traveling companions"—Usagi, Hoshi and T'Pol—to rescue him…

"Just hang on," Ranma says, as he traced then girl's chakra lines, by tracing his fingers along her body. Then, he sensed the source of the bodily disturbance.

"Okay," Ranma said, as he turns the girl's body to the side. "If you can hear me, I'm going to force the poison out of your body through your mouth. So, it'll hurt a bit…"

Ranma then pressed directly into the pressure points of the girl's body. And then-

"BLURRRGH!"

_Sometime later…_

"Here," Ranma says, as he gave the girl a bowl of soup. He had managed to secure a private cottage for them to stay in, while his 'patient' recovers. "You need something to eat."

The girl, who was staring out of the window, turns to accept the miso soup.

"Thank you," the girl says, as she began to sip.

"So…what's your name?" Ranma asked.

The girl continues to eat in silence.

"At least, can you tell me why you were by the river?"

Nothing.

Ranma sighs, as he gets up.

"I paid for this room for at least a month's time," Ranma says, as he fishes out a small sack of gold, silver and copper coins, which were very similar to the Japanese yen. "And here's something to tie you over for a while."

Ranma knells down, and places the sack by the girl's feet.

"Take care of yourself," Ranma says with a bow. Then, he begins to leave the room-

"Park Meyong-yi," the girl says, as she sits the bowl down. "When you found me, I was left for dead by the Court Ladies."

"'Court Ladies'?" Ranma inquired. "You mean, you work for King Seongjong?"

"I…was one of his 'kitchen ladies'," Meyong says. "And because I wanted to do the right thing, my death was plotted my rival…Choi Seong-geum, who was the reason for trying to do the right thing."

"Let me guess…this person you are speaking about framed you, and left you to die?"

Meyong replies with a nod.

"But…can't you go back to the palace or something to straighten this out?"

"No. I had been accused of impropriety with a palace guard, so I cannot return even with justice on my side."

"I see…well, I guess you are going home to your family-"

"I cannot, sir," the girl says. "With my disgrace, I will bring shame to my family. No, I am nothing now…"

Ranma closes his eyes. Being Japanese, he knew that "honor" was an important aspect in society, and Korea was no exception.

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

Meyong bows her head while kowtowing.

"I am in your debt," Meyong says. "Where you go, I will be your faithful companion…in all ways."

"Heh, that's not necessary," Ranma says, as he waved defensively. "Please live for your own life…that's all."

And with that, Ranma beats a hasty retreat.

END FLASHBACK!

"Oh, how romantic," Matsu said.

"Man, you definitely have a way with women, Minato," Seo said with a smirk.

Tsukumi growls, as she points her finger at Ranma.

"You BETTER NOT do that sort of thing again, Minato!" Tsukumi said. "I reserve the right be the damsel in distress!"

"No!" Musubi said. "Musubi is damsel!"

"No, Ku-chan!" said Kusano.

"So, what happened afterwards, Ranma?" Kari asked.

"Oh, well, I had to explain the situation to the…other person," Ranma said, as she was weary about how the other girls would react to Usagi being his wife.

"Oh, you mean Usagi, your WIFE?" Nabiki said.

"WHAT?" the girls yelled, as they screamed in unison.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Ranma, in a desperate act to avoid impending doom, continues his story…

FLASHBACK!

As Ranma heads for the Eastern coast, bound for Japan, he notices that he was being followed.

"Blast," Ranma says, as he quickly ducks amongst the treetops. He hoped that if Meyong were unable to find him, she would go in the opposite direction. And soon, Meyong arrives at the spot where Ranma once stood…and stopped. She looked around the pathway before sitting down.

About an hour later, Ranma is convinced that Meyong, still sitting in the middle of the path, was determined to honor her commitment, whether he wanted it or not.

"Okay, that's enough," Ranma says, as he hops out of the trees. "Isn't there SOMETHING that I can do to make you see that you should…be on your own?"

Meyong turns, and cow-tows towards Ranma again.

"You have saved my life, sir," Meyong says. "And if I cannot fulfill my oath to you, then I am truly nothing."

"Damn," Ranma says quietly. "I guess…I have no choice but to take you with me. But I have to tell you some things about me. But first-"

Ranma grabs a hold of Meyong's arm to help her up.

"First, you don't need to bow out of custom. As far as I'm concern, respect is earned…not given. Second…I'm Japanese."

Meyong eyes flickered, but her façade remained placid. Ranma knew that these days, the Koreans and his kinsmen did not get along, particularly with the frequent pirate raids.

"It does not matter, for it is your heart that shows me your intentions-"

"And I happen to be married."

Meyong looks away for a minute.

"Then I shall be your concubine…my life is yours. Where you go, I will follow."

"You are really making things difficult aren't ya?"

"As I have stated before, my life is yours…in every way."

"…"

"Sir, how shall I address you?"

"Oh, my name is…Saotome Ranma, and sorry for not telling you about that."

Meyong was nervous, when she arrived in Japan, thinking that she would end up a slave to her savior. However, she was even more nervous upon meeting Ranma's wife…

The Rantsu clan was one of the strongest clans in Japan, and not because of any military prowess. The Rantsu were known for being one-step ahead of their rivals. Furthermore, the head of the clan, Lord Ranshin, IS known for his military prowess, as was his ancestors before him…dating to the first Ranshin leading his forces against the demons who had plagued Japan nearly 1500 years ago. However, no one really knew or could tell that previous men named "Ranshin Rantsu" were in fact the same man…Ranma Saotome. Ranma and Usagi kept up the pretense of being their own ancestors as a way of maintaining ties with their homeland, with only sporadic trips abroad for varying lengths of time.

With Meyong in tow, Ranma returns to his native Japan, where he is reunited with his wife…

"So…you are Meyong," Usagi says, as her attendant serves her green tea. As it was the style of the day, she wore her hair long, and wore bellowing clothes that signify both her station and era.

At her insistence, Usagi made sure that she had some alone time with Ranma's new "friend".

"Yes, madam," Meyong says, as she dared not look into Usagi's eyes. From what she has seen, Lady Usashinko seems to wield great power amongst her people. She was surprised that the matriarch was so versed in the language, arts and literature of places outside of Japan.

"And…you were once a Courtesan?"

"Yes, madam."

Usagi nods her head towards her attendant, indicating that she wishes to be alone. Once she and Meyong were alone, Usagi's expression hardened.

"Let me get to the point: woman-to-woman. I DON'T like this. And while you may be a sweet girl, I don't LIKE you."

"If I may ask the Lady, why do you hate me?"

"I never said I hated you. I said that I didn't like you. Big difference."

"Then why-?"

"Because, I know my husband well enough to know he'll never abandon a woman in need. And I also know that he takes matters of honor seriously."

The screen door to Usagi's audience room opens with an escort.

"You have a choice: you can stay here and serve as a servant, or you can return home as a wife."

"W-wife?"

"Yes, WIFE. I know you would want to be in the land of your birth, rather than live out your life here. If you do return home, I know that Ranma will feel compelled to make sure that you are okay…by being there for you. And I can see it in your eyes that you're in love with my husband. Right?"

Meyong remained silent.

"Don't bother to answer that. I've seen it happen before, and sometimes matters of the heart gets in the way…even in matters of honor."

Usagi straighten herself before addressing her attendant at the door.

"Escort our guest to her quarters."

"Yes, madam," says the attendant, as she turns towards Meyong. "Madam?"

Meyong gets up, bows and leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Usagi turns to the far corner of the room.

"You can drop the cloak, Ranma," Usagi says flatly.

Ranma appears into view.

"How long did you know I was standing there?"

"Since I invited Meyong for our little girl talk," Usagi says.

"…"

"You DID teach me your 'Forbidden Arts', remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Anyway, when Meyong returns to Korea, I want you to take her as your wife."

"What?"

"Yes, WIFE. I know that she is in love with you, but as someone who is a non-entity in here AND in Korea, she needs to be taken care of. And no, I don't like it."

"Usagi…"

"Look, I'm going to see Inuyasha," Usagi says, as she gets up. "You do whatever you want…"

Ranma balled his fist. His grandson's recklessness got him sealed within a tree, something that should have been prevented had he been around. And with him being what was left of his late daughter Izayoi…

"Usagi, wait up!" Ranma called, as he ran out the room. "We'll visit him together before I leave…"

The next day, Ranma and Meyong leave the Hinokuni Prefecture. As the two walks along the coast towards a waiting ship, Meyong turns to Ranma.

"Sir…?"

"Yeah?"

"You do not have to come with me-"

"Look, what's done is done," Ranma says. "So forget about it, okay?"

"O-okay…"

And the two walked in silence.

END FLASHBACK!

"Wahh!" Matsu yelled. "How sad…"

"You left your wife to be with this Meyong?" Kazehana asked.

"You have to understand that Usagi and I had…an agreement to follow the heart, being so…long-lived," Ranma said. "We would go on for stretches amount of time apart, so that we could experience other aspects of life."

"Is that why you were so insistent on not cementing relationships?" Uzume asked. "So you can have all the women you want?"

"No. I'm insistent on not cementing relationships since being immortal can be a curse to those around me."

"You don't have to worry about THAT, Minato," Homaru said.

"Come again?" Ranma asked.

"A Sekirei is linked to his or her Ashikabi's very life-force," Homaru said. "We will live as long as the Ashikabi, until that link is severed."

"So, we can live as long as Minato-san!" Musubi said.

"Interesting," Kazehana said, as she drank her wine…

"So, what happened between you and Meyong, Minato-san?" Kusano asked.

"Well…we started a family," Ranma said.

FLASHBACK!

"Papa! Papa!"

A little girl of eight years of age comes running into her father workshop. Her father was a local swords smith and martial arts instructor.

CLANG! CLANG!

"Papa!" the girl yelled again, this time from the entrance of the shop. She remembered not to go near her father when he is working.

Ranma stops his pounding of metal, and looks at his daughter. He sees how upset she was.

"What is it, Jang-Geum?"

"There's a strange lady with some people at our house!"

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

A short time later, Ranma and his daughter arrive at the house where they have been living for a number of years now. On the porch, he could see his wife Meyong entertaining guests. When Meyong sees Ranma and their daughter coming to the house, she gets up and goes over them.

"Ranma, Lady Usashinko is here," Meyong says with worry. Like all married Korean women, she wore her long braid around the crown of her head, which was tied together by a pin.

Ranma nods, and turns to see Usagi, who was still sitting inside her wheel-less carriage, which was being carried by retainers. Accompany her was her bodyguards.

Usagi sees Ranma through the silks of the carriage; she then brushes the curtain aside.

"Hiro, I will speak with the Master of the Clan," Usagi says.

Hiro nods his head, and then goes to greet Ranma.

"Lord Ranshin, it is good to see you again," Hiro says with a bow.

"You are looking…well," Ranma replied.

"Thank you, my Lord. The Lady of the Clan wishes to speak with you."

"Tell the Lady that I will accept her."

Hiro nods his head, and then goes back to Usagi.

"The Lord of the Clan will welcome you."

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she gets up and out of her carriage. Having spent so much time in Japan thus far, Usagi has become the quintessential Japanese Lady…at least publicly. She then goes to Ranma, and bows.

"My Lord, I am honored to be welcomed here."

"And I am honored to welcome your presence, my Lady."

Jang-Geum looks at the strange lady and her father, and could tell that there was something more going on between the two of them…

After dinner, the Lady of the Rantsu and her retainers retired to the guest quarters of the Suh Residence. Suh was the family that Ranma and Meyong had chosen to adopt, when it was learn that Meyong was pregnant with their daughter Jang-Geum. Ranma allowed Meyong the honor of chosen a name for their child in order to allow for more liberties for his wife. It did take some getting used to the idea that Meyong would be his mate, since Ranma was more than satisfied in being her protector. However, she insisted that her life was his…in every way, and Usagi insisted that Ranma takes Meyong to be his wife, knowing that she wouldn't like it. After all, matters of honor can get in the way of matters of the heart.

"Papa, who is that lady?" Jang-Geum said, as her father tucked her into bed. Ranma had built a bed for his family, rather than merely sleep on the matted floors.

"She is a close friend, Jang-chan," Ranma replied in Japanese. Ranma insisted that her daughter learned the local languages, as well as English, though Meyong was afraid that doing so could expose her family to potential harm. He always resented the fact that he had lacked a well-rounded education growing up, and wanted to make sure that his children, no matter the era, would not be deprived like he had been.

"Like…Mommy?" Jang-Geum replied likewise. She was an intelligent girl, and was already shown signs of excelling basic subjects at a young age.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see how you and Lady Usashinko stare at each other at dinner, like when you and Mommy stare at each other."

'Perceptive kid,' Ranma thought. 'Then again, if she notices this sort of thing, Jang-Geum might be able to exhibit the Sharingan, especially after catching that hare with her hands…'

"Papa?"

"Say…do you want to learn martial arts?"

"I…I want to, but Mommy said that it's not lady-like to learn how to fight."

"Well, I'll talk to your Mother about it."

"Thank you, Papa!" the girl said, as she hugged Ranma.

Ranma was silent while he hugged his daughter back. No matter the decisions he had to make to get to this point in time, Jang-Geum would never be perceived as a mistake or a burden. She was his…darling jewel…

**Tbc. **


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

A short time later, Ranma stands on the porch of his home. Meyong, ever the disciplinarian, was preparing _kimchi_ for sale later in the year. Ranma looks at his wife, and smiles. Being a trained courtesan gave Meyong the skills to run a household efficiently…

"I'm going to teach Jang-Geum martial arts," Ranma says simply.

"Do what you want Ranma," Meyong says. "You know where I stand on the issue."

"Meyong, I wish you wouldn't do that," Ranma says, knowing that his wife was a bit of a passive aggressive type. "I just want to pass along something that I am proud of."

Meyong stops and turns to face her husband.

"Isn't being a good father good enough? Bad enough you insist on educating Jang-Geum-"

"Then what am I suppose to do? Hide who I am? Bad enough I have to assume a different alias…"

"If you're not happy here, then you should return to Japan," Meyong said, as she gets up from her work. "You don't need to be concerned about US anymore."

"Sigh. Okay, what's is it this time?"

"I think you know, Ranma. You and I both know that Lady Usashinko wants you to go with her when she leaves this place in a few days."

Ranma shakes his head.

"If you want to know, Usagi and I have to go to the 'New World' to settle some business."

Meyong looks at her husband with a quizzical eye.

"…'New World'?"

"You know…New World," Ranma said, as he clears off a sturdy, nearby table and flips its center. It had a somewhat accurate map of the world.

"We're HERE," Ranma said, as he points to Korea. "And I have to go HERE".

Meyong sees an unfamiliar land mass.

"It's…so far from here…"

"It's about a few thousand leagues from here, to be exact. Baring any interference, it'll take six months to travel to and from that land."

"But why go there?"

"Because of this person," Ranma says, as he gives Meyong a sheet of rice paper with a sinister drawing of a snake-headed, half naked woman.

"Ranma, she looks like a demon!"

"Actually, she is a dark goddess named 'Malinalxochitl', the goddess of snakes, scorpions and insects."

"I…see," Meyong nods in understanding. After Ranma revealed his curse to her, she was a true believer in the supernatural, without the need to be backed by tradition.

"Anyway, Usagi and I had a run-in with her a thousand years ago, and had managed to seal her away afterwards. Unfortunately, some how, she had escape from her confinement, and is trying to assert her 'position' by terrorizing the local populace."

"Then…it is not our problem then."

Ranma swallows hard.

"Usagi was paid a visit by one of her minions," Ranma says, as he gives off a faraway look. "I know that she can protect herself, but I don't want to risk the chance of you and Jang-Geum getting hurt because of me. So…I'm going to pay 'Mali-chan' a visit."

Meyong closes her eyes and nods. She then opens them.

"I understand, Ranma."

Meyong goes over to Ranma, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I should not have been so…concerned with Lady Usashinko's presence."

"What, you're jealous?"

Meyong doesn't say anything, but goes over to her worktable to gather her utensils and kitchen tools.

"You should pay a visit to Lady Usashinko tonight," Meyong says.

"Why? She's probably asleep by now."

Meyong gives Ranma an expectant look.

"Oh! I see…"

"I am sure that the Lady misses her husband, Ranma. Please, for me…entertain her. There will be enough time for us before you leave on your trip."

And with that, Meyong goes inside.

'What's up with the women in my life?' Ranma thought to himself. 'Even after all these years, I still don't understand 'em. Thanks, Mom!'

Ever since he learned that his mother had used Juraian science to enhance his attraction level—to increase the chances of having lots of children—Ranma had to deal with the ramifications of having relationships with women because of his mother's…enthusiasm…

A short time later, Usagi, who was catching up on her reading on Chinese literature (this time, she was reading _Shan Hai Jing_, which consists of a collection of mythical tales from various locations…some of which she has some first hand basis in knowing), received a visitor.

"Madam," says Usagi's personal attendant. "The Lord of the House wishes to visit you."

"Very well," Usagi replied, as she sits the text aside. Traditional Asian culture at the time, influenced by Confucius thought, tends to frown upon the idea of a powerful woman. And since knowledge is considered to be a form of power, such things were discouraged within feminine circles. Of course, no one would accuse Usagi of being an intellectual, thanks to her demeanor, which was ironic since what she knows was thousands of years ahead of humanity's present learning curve.

"Enter," Usagi says, as she straightens her frock.

Ranma enters the room.

"How may I entertain my Lord?" Usagi asked demurely.

"Usagi, stop," Ranma said, as he sat down next to his wife. "You know I hate it when you get formal and all."

"I KNOW," Usagi said with a giggle. "That's why I did it."

"Whatever. You know, you surprised me a bit."

"How so?"

"You…didn't blow up when you found out that I had a daughter."

"Well, considering that I did say that you can be Meyong's husband, why would I not expect this? Besides…I've pretty much gotten over my jealousy."

"Oh, REALLY?"

"Okay…maybe a little. But Jang-Geum is a cutie, I have to say."

"Yeah."

Usagi looks away a bit.

"I wish we could have returned home like we should have. But whoever…whatever is preventing us from piercing the fourth dimension…"

"I know. Maybe it's that jack-ass 'Wrinkle' that is at fault."

"Wrinkle" was a time-based entity that looks like a very old man in a wrinkled white suit. Charged with preventing temporal paradoxes, Wrinkle is the bane of all time-based travelers. And if a violator of a temporal paradox offends the entity, Wrinkle would ask the violator to correct his or her mistake under the threat of being erased from existence…or worse.

"I don't think so," Usagi says. "He would have showed up to gloat or something."

"Yeah…"

"So, was that all that you want to talk about?"

"Well…Meyong suggested that you and I should spend time together tonight."

"Oh, really? Who do you think I am? Some lonely gal that'll jump your 'bone' at the first chance?"

"MAYbe…"

"Humph! You know me SO well," Usagi said, as she began to take off her frock. "And know this: I aim to collect what's mine with INTEREST, so I'm not going to hear no when I say that I want access to BOTH of your forms!"

Ranma big-sweated. He knew that Usagi was…adventurous when it came to "bedroom theatrics". But based on the look of hunger in his wife's eyes, Ranma was a bit worried.

"GULP!"

_A few days later…_

"Must you go, Papa?" Jang-Geum asks her father with sad eyes.

"Yes, but I'll be back before you know it," Ranma said, as he knelt in front of his little girl while hugging her. "But I'll bring back some souvenirs…okay?"

"Okay!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Ranma said, as he reaches into pouch, and pulls out a small box.

"I want you to have this," Ranma says, as he opens it. It was an ornament, traveling calligraphy pen with a small knife (sheathed in a tiny metal casing) attached to it and a tiny stuff panda with a red ribbon around its neck.

"I made this for you so that you can practice your characters, okay?"

"Okay, Papa!" Jang-Geum says, as she accepted and hugged her father. "Thank you!"

Ranma merely hugged his daughter in silence.

Ranma stands straight and sees Meyong by the porch. They had already said their good-byes the night before, so no more words were needed.

Meyong nods; Ranma nods his reply.

A short time later, Ranma, walking on the side of Usagi's carriage, turns to see his house from afar. They would have to make it the coast before the local authorities change their minds about allowing a high-level Japanese citizen into their lands unattended (thanks to Usagi's Jedi mind tricks).

"You'll be back…I promise," Usagi tries to say with assurance.

"Maybe…but why do I feel that I won't see Meyong again?"

"Maybe you are just worried about leaving them alone."

"I hope you're right."

Silence.

"You know, you CAN walk," Ranma says, as he chides Usagi for being chaperoned by her retainers."

"Hey, I AM a Princess, you know. Suck on THAT!"

"Well, I know what you can-"

"Ranma!"

"Heh…"

Still, in spite of Usagi reassurance, Ranma would be proven correct after all. Meyong, while visiting a friend in the capital, would be spotted by the one who had tried to have her killed in the first place. Jang-Geum, after burying her mother, would be taken in by a jovial seller of alcohol and other goods and his spinster, yet good-natured, wife. Two years later, thanks to an action that replaced a tyrant king, Jang-Geum would be selected to become a new "Court Lady". The little girl swore on her mother's deathbed that she would become thee highest kitchen for the King, according to her Mother's will…

"Papa…why didn't you come back for me and Mommy?" Jang-Geum said to herself quietly, as she clutched the last thing that her father gave to her. She and the other little girls were waiting to be introduced to the present "Head Lady" by the "Trainer Lady".

"Jang-Geum?" says a voice.

Jang-Geum turns to see one of her new friends. They had met when one of the other girls began teasing her because of her natural hair color…

"Yes, Ha-neul?"

Ran Ha-neul (meaning "Wild Sky") crossed her arms and pouted. She was even a bigger tomboy than Jang-Geum was. No one really knew why and how she managed to get into the palace, but no one really questioned it either.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"You always think about food!" said another girl, as she is munches on a carrot.

"Ha, speak for yourself!"

"Hey!" says another girl. She was carrying a turtle around with her. "The Trainer Lady is coming!"

"Well, you better put that thing away," Ha-neul says.

"But he's my friend…"

"Okay, girls!" the Trainer Lady says, as she presented herself with her attendants. "Remember, act courteous and respectful at ALL times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Trainer Lady," the assembled girls say in unison.

"Okay…now follow me…"

As the assembled girls march into the training halls, Ranma couldn't help herself but to stare at her daughter. She cursed herself for not returning sooner from her mission…for not preventing Meyong's death. It was only recently that she learned of what had happened to Jang-Geum…that she did not die along because of a decades-old grudge between Meyong and her killers. Upon learning of his family's fate, Ranma utilized the magic mushrooms to become a child again, so that she would be able to get into the palace as a court lady trainee. Using other methods to cloud people's mind while doing so was not a problem, nor was it difficult to act like a courtesan…since she was trained in such ways as a Bene Gesserit. Still, just because she has to become a Court Lady, that doesn't mean she'll act all girly in the process.

'I'll never leave our daughter's side, Meyong…THAT is a promise!' Ranma thinks to herself, as she begins her new life as a Court Lady.

END FLASHBACK!

Everyone seemed to look down upon hearing what happened to Meyong. And then-

"Wah!" Matsu said. "How sad…"

"Yeah, it was," Ranma said. "I go save other lives, and end up losing my family."

Pause.

"But swore that I would protect my little girl, and see to it that she had the life that her mother always wanted her to be."

"Jang-Geum must have been a very special girl, Minato-san," Miya said.

"Aye, she was," Ranma said.

"What became of her, Ranma?" Kari asked.

"She would grow up to become a hero to a nation…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

With a clearing of his throat, Ranma continues his story…

FLASHBACK!

Sometime later, after being accepted into the palace…

"Ha-neul!" Young Jang-Geum said, as she shook her new friend. The ten-year old girl wanted to search for her mother's notebook that was hidden in the main kitchen. Now that everyone was in bed, it was time to find it.

"Ha-neul!"

Ha-neul wakes up.

"What? I'm trying to sleep!"

"I need to find something. Can you help me?"

"It's late…plus, you don't want to get in trouble on your first night here."

"But…I need to find something that belonged to my mother!"

This bit of news got Ha-neul up.

"Why didn't you say so?" Ha-neul says, as she began putting on her _chogori_.

"But-"

"What's going on?" asked Yeon-seng, while she was petting her turtle.

"We're looking for something belonging to Jang-geum's mom," Ha-neul says.

"Oh! Can I come help?"

"Sure!" Jan-geum says.

"But leave the turtle," Ha-neul says.

"Aw!"

So, after sneaking past the sentries, the three girls make their way into the kitchen. The kitchen was arranged so that the meals were ready to be served, including the King's late night snack.

"Before momma died, she said that her book was hidden somewhere in here," Jang-geum says.

"Alright," Ha-neul says. "I'll search under the racks."

"Eww!" Yeon-seng says. "That's where the garbage is kept."

"I don't complain about YOU with that turtle, you know!"

"Come on, you two!" Jang-geum says. "We have to find my mother's book."

"Right!" said the other girls.

Unfortunately, while the girls were searching for the book, Yeon-seng accidentally knocks over one of the trays, and onto her arm.

"OW!"

Ha-neul raises her head, and sees an injured Yeon-seng being clutched by Hang-Geum.

"What happened?" Ha-neul asked as she went over to the girls.

"Yeon-seng hurt herself trying to reach something for me," Jang-geum says.

"Owie," Yeon-seng.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opens to reveals-

"What's going on here?" asked Lady Han. All senior courtesans wore a crown of woven hair and a light-green chogori, while the most senior courtesans wore a dark green chigori. Upon training to be a courtesan, all trainees begin by wearing their hair in a single braid, while wearing a pink chigori. Upon being promoted to full Court Ladies, they can wear both a red chigori when on duty, and a turquoise chigori when not on duty. This elaborate system allows a clear distinction between rank and station. Only the Princess, the Queen, the Queen Mother and the King's Consort can have even more elaborate "get-up". Thus, as a Senior Court Lady, Lady Han wore the customary light-green ensemble.

"I think Yeon-seng has injured herself," Ha-neul says.

"Oh!" says junior Lady Min. Lady Min was a girl who tends to worry too much…which is why she was the least likely to stand out, on purpose. "Look at this mess!"

Ha-neul sees that Yeon-seng had knocked over the King's midnight snack.

"What are we going to do, Lady Han?"

Lady Han furrows her brow. And then-

"Go find some ginger."

"'Ginger'?"

"We can substitute the porridge with a ginger snack."

"But doesn't the king hate the taste of ginger, madam?"

"Yes, but I know how to mask it. Now, let's get to work."

"Yes, madam!"

Lady Min turns to see the girls.

"And you little monsters sit right there…and don't move!"

"Yes, madam!" the girls say, after which Ha-neul makes a face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Han-neul says, while looking around with an innocent expression.

With the crisis over, Han orders Min to lock the girls in the food storage room until the Trainer Lady is notified.

"And stay in there!" Min says, as she locks the doors.

Ha-neul goes up to the door.

"When I'm big and strong, you'll be the first to go!" Ha-neul yells.

"Ha-neul, that's mean!" Jang-Geum admonishes her friend.

"I'm just having fun, Jang-geum," Ha-neul says, as she returns to her daughter and Yeon-seng. "How is she?"

"Ohhhhhh…"

"She cut herself badly," Jang-geum says. "We have to help her!"

Ha-neul was tempted to use her healing powers, but she wasn't sure how her daughter would perceive that display. So, she begins to check around the storage room.

"Great…we're in a room full of herbs-"

"'Herbs'?"

Jang-Geum makes Yeon-seng comfortable, and goes over to see what Ha-neul was looking at.

"We…we can make something out of this for Yeon-seng."

Ha-neul takes a sniff of the herbs in Jang-geum's hands.

"Of course…we can use this as a salve!" Ha-neul says.

"My mother taught me all about plants and herbs, including stuff that can heal wounds."

'I forgot about that,' Ranma thought to herself. 'Meyong, you're still full of surprises…"

The next day, after Yeon-seng was taken care of in the medical ward, both Jang-Geum and Ha-neul were being "switched" behind the ankles.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK-!

Jang-geum was tearing up, while Ha-neul looked like she wanted to use the switch on the Trainer Lady. And both were taking Yeon-seng's punishment, since she was still not feeling well.

"Now," says the Trainer Lady, as she addressed the class. "Let that be a lesson to all of you."

"Yes, madam!"

"As for the two of you, I don't think that you are cut out for being Court Ladies, so you will not be prepared for the test for official admittance. So…the both of you can stand outside-"

"Please!" Jang-Geum cries, as she cow tows before the Trainer Lady. "I'll be good."

The Trainer Lady gives a self-satisfied look…until she sees the smug expression on Ha-neul's face.

"You should give a proper respect, girl!"

"You just threw us out," Ha-neul says. "Why should I?"

"Why you LITTLE-!"

"Please, madam…I want to be a Court Lady!" Jang-geum said.

Ha-neul looks at her daughter, and sighs inwardly. If being a Court Lady meant that much to her…

The Trainer Lady suddenly sees Ha-neul cow-tow.

"My apologies, madam. I meant no disrespect, but I think that your decision is unfair. We're little girls, after all."

The Trainer Lady squints her eyes. In spite of the girl's apparent age, Ha-neul seemed…older somehow…

"Alright, then. You two want to still be Court Ladies?"

"Yes, madam."

"Are you willing to be the King's brides?"

Ha-neul inwardly shivered. She knew that the King could try to ask any of the girls to be groomed to be consorts, and she wasn't going to be anyone's 'woman'…unless there was an absolute reason to be one. So…

"Yes, madam!"

"Okay then. You two are to hold up a two big bowels filled with water. If you can hold them up the rest of the day and night until dawn-"

"I'll do it," Ha-neul says with confidence.

"What did you say?" asked the Trainer Lady.

"I'll hold my water and Jang-Geum's water."

"So…you want to bare the burden of your classmates?"

"Yes, madam."

"Curious. Very well…YOU, O-rini Ha-neul, will be punished. Should you fail, then both you and Suh Jang-Geum will be expelled from the palace. Is that clear?"

"Yes, madam."

So…it went. Ha-neul stood outside, while it was raining, holding up the large bowels of water in her hands. She was perfectly still the whole time she held the bowls in her hand…

As Lady Han and Lady Choi passed Ha-neul by, they both wonder what could drive a little girl to have such a will. If only they knew the truth…

'Tired, are you?' asked the shade of Ha-neul's old master, Yoda. Yoda was an alien martial arts master who died a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

'Of course I'm not, 'Old Man',' thought Ha-neul, as she stepped out of her body. 'You know, you only show up when I have some personal crisis of something.'

Now, the astral form of Ranma Saotome appears. In this form, he can better interact with his old Master, while putting his physical form on "autopilot".

"Suspicious, you always seem to be. Just talk, maybe I want to."

"Well, gee, maybe it's a coincidence or something, but I swear you always do this whenever I get in trouble."

The diminutive Jedi Master merely chuckles.

"So, um, while you're here…you got any good stories to tell me?"

"Of course, I do…just wait and see, hmmmm?"

And so, two old friends—and one former teacher and student—would spend a long time together on the astral plane regaling each other of tales of days past, while "Ha-neul" continues to carry the bowels full of water…

"So, these are the two?" said the Head Lady, as she sat down in front of the girls.

"Yes, madam," says the Trainer Lady. "I wanted to teach them what it means to respect the position of the Court Ladies.

"I see," says the Head Lady, whose name was Lady Park. She had come to class in order to assign the new girls to their trainers.

"Okay, Suh Jang-geum and O-rini Ha-neul," began Park. "We can begin the examination.

For the next fifteen minutes, the girls were tested on the role of food in the relations to the king. Jang-geum scored points on being able to retell the story on how one of the previous kings were able to send messages to his troops by way of the arrangement of the food. Ha-neul, if nothing else, was proud that her daughter was paying attention to class. As for Ha-neul herself…

"So, why should YOU be a Court Lady?" Park says.

"Let's see…I know just as much as Jang-geum does about the nature of food, and I know about palace decorum."

"You seem very smart for a child."

"I had to be, since I am…alone here."

"Well, quite frankly, I don't see why we need YOU here."

"Well, I'll tell you why, madam," Ha-neul says. "I can tell you exactly what you and the senior ladies here like."

"Really," smirked Lady Choi.

"Of course, madam. You, for example, do not like to eat sweet things, since they serve as a distraction."

Choi was shocked.

"And you, Lady Han, prefer bitter fruits, since you like to savor sweet foods on special occasions."

"Impressive," Han says.

Ha-neul goes on to give likes and dislikes on the rest of the assembled court ladies.

"But…how do you know all this?" Park asks.

"Observation."

"But how?" Choi says. "You're always the center of attention here in the palace."

"Exactly, which means that while I am be observed, I am doing the observing. Besides, isn't the duty of the Court Lady to anticipate the needs and will of the king? By observing even the tiniest of details, I get to know everything."

One of the Court Ladies whispers something into Lady Park's war. She then faces the two girls before her.

"Suh Jang-Geum: Lady Han will be your trainer. O-rini Ha-neul: I will be your trainer."

"Madam?" asked Lady Choi.

"I see potential in this one in particular. What I do not teach, I will have you or Lady Han make sure that Ha-neul is properly taught."

"Yes, madam," says Han and Choi together, as they bow respectfully towards the Head Lady.

"We did it, Ha-neul!" Jang-Geum says, as she hugs her friend.

Ha-neul could not help but smile. Still, from what she has observed of the Head Lady's actions, she would not be surprised if there were ulterior motives involved. Still, having been official accepted into the palace as apprentices was the first step of a length staircase to the top…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Years later…

The capital of Chosun was bustling with activity of commerce, trade and-

"Okay," says O-rini Ha-neul ("Wild Heaven" or "Heaven of the Wild" in Korean), as she shook her hands furiously. "Hootcha!"

Ha-neul expertly rolls her dice upon the wall, and got "seven".

"Argh!" yells one of the locals, as he hangs his head in shame.

"Read 'em and weep, losers!" Ha-neul says with glee, as she collects her _yon_ coins.

Lately, she has taken to introduce "confidence games" to the local populace, as a way of raising money for other things. Although Ha-neul (at age eighteen) was a beautiful maiden, and many would-be suitors wanted her, she was a bit of a tomboy. Hence, that is why she, according to most folks who know her, is considered to be a demon incarnate…which explains why a Korean has red-hair.

"You…you cheated!" says another gambler.

"Oh, really?" Ha-neul challenged. "You're just mad that you lost to a _girl_.

"Why, you-!" the man said, as he pulled out a large knife.

Ha-neul merely raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do? Scare me with that little PIN?"

"I'll put you in your place, you little witch-!"

Suddenly, the man was on the ground with HIS knife pressed against his neck.

"NEVER accuse me of cheating, fool," Ha-nuel said with menace, having successfully disarmed the man in quick succession. And then, she offered the man a helping hand, which he took hesitantly.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I like getting your money?" Ha-neul said, as she hands the knife back to her would-be attacker. "How about this: you pick the next bet, okay?"

"Um, sure…I guess so-"

"YOU!" yelled a voice.

Everyone scatters upon seeing the Royal Guard approaching the alley.

"Lady O-rini, you are under arrest!" says the lead guard.

"I see…see YA!" Ha-nuel yells, as she takes off running…with the Royal Guard in hot pursuit.

Pak Yung shakes his head. Every now again, he and his team had to retrieve the young Court Lady whenever she escapes from the palace. At least, he didn't have to go into the woods the last time she was out…

Tied up, Ha-neul is escorted through the gates of the palace, where the Head Lady, Lady Park, greets her…and not very kindly. With her was the Head Eunuch and Lady Jung, the Highest Kitchen Lady.

"So, you do this again," Park says sternly.

"Hi, boss-lady," Ha-neul replies. "You're looking lovely today."

Ha-neul could see the blood vessels in her head almost pop.

"As your trainer, I expect obedience and respect from you…and after all these years, training to be a Court Lady, you have shown neither to me nor to this institution."

Park turns to head Royal Guard.

"What has she has done this time?"

"She was engaging in confidence games, madam."

"I see. So, what do you have to say for yourself, Ha-neul?"

"Madam, I was only raising funds for the 'King's Special Fund'."

"'King's Special Fund'?" asked the Head Eunuch, who was like an uncle to the young Court Ladies.

"Yes. I figure that if people have the ability to gamble, then their money could be put to better use."

"Here is her winnings, madam," Pak Jung says, as he hands over a sack of coins of varying dominations.

"Oh, my," says Lady Jung. "That is…quite impressive."

"Humph!" Park says. "I'll consider this as mitigating circumstances…but you will have to be punish!"

Ha-neul sighs. She then turns towards Pak.

"The usual?"

"I'm afraid so," Pak says.

"Great…I get to have twenty lashes…AGAIN."

As Ha-neul is led to the place to receive her punishment, she and the guards are stopped by-

"Ha-neul!" Choi Geum-young says, as she stops her best friend. Although she was jealous of Jang-Geum's cooking talents, and disliked her rival's friends. Ha-neul was the only exception…

"Hey, 'sticks'," Ha-neul says jovially. "What brings you by?"

"I…I was worried about you, when you up and disappeared."

"I was taking care of business-"

"Ha-neul!" came a chorus of girls. Ha-neul could see Jang-Geum running towards, along with "Turtle Girl" (and Jang-geum's best friend) Yeon-seng, the constant eater Jo-Bang and the some-what conniving Young-ro.

"What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Jang-geum says, as she checks over her friend.

"Ah, I'm okay. Listen, I got that 'thing' you guys wanted me to get from town."

Ha-neul turns to look at Pak.

"Okay, I'm not going to look…sheesh!"

Jang-Geum and Geum-young look around, and slip their hands underneath Ha-neul's frock—with the other girls providing cover—and pulls out some small gift boxes of varying items.

"You got it?"

"Yes," replied Geum-young, as she slips her box into her apron. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine-"

"What's going on here?" says a voice.

All the girls turn to face Lady Choi, a senior kitchen lady. With her was her rival, Lady Han. Park was Geum-young's trainer, while Han was Jang-Geum's trainer. From what Ha-neul has learned of the two thus far, both women were friends with Meyong, back in their youth…

"Well?" Choi demanded.

"Madam, we were just seeing if Ha-neul was okay," Geum-young said, as she bows her head towards her trainer, who was also her aunt.

"Humph!"

"Jang-geum, you are needed in the kitchen," Han says softly to her "ward".

"Yes, madam," Jang-geum says with a bow. She then straightens herself out. "Ha-neul. Please, take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Come along," Pak says. "Let's get this over with…"

Once Pak and Ha-neul were gone, Choi turns towards the other girls.

"And you all should learn from this…if you WANT to be Court Ladies!"

"Yes, madam," the girls say in unison.

Han kept silent, but smiled at how much these girls have grown over the years. Certainly, Ha-neul has made things…interesting for the palace.

After being in "holding" for a few days, Ha-neul was allowed back into her dormitory.

"I mean, really," Geum-young say, as she applies ointments on her friend's back, which still bore the scars of her whipping. "You ought to be careful."

"I'll be fine," Ha-neul says, as she lay on her stomach. "If it means protecting you guys…I'll gladly take the punishment."

"Well, just be careful," said Geum-young, as she puts away the ointments back into the medical box. Geum-young were the tallest of the girls in her proverbial "class". "I…I don't know what I'd do if you leave this place."

"I seriously doubt I'd go anyway…unless I need to leave or something."

Geum-young sighed, as she gets up.

"I have to go back to work," Geum-young says, as she was about to leave her room. "Will you be okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yes…no."

"Okay. Just don't do anything rash while I'm gone."

"I won't…at least not in the next twenty-four hours, I won't."

"…"

"Okay, I promise."

"Alright, Ha-neul…please take care of yourself."

And with that, Geum-young left the room.

Ha-neul rolls on her side, not wanting to get the ointment stuck on her bedding.

'Man, I don't know what's been going over me,' Ranma thought, as she sighed. 'Maybe it's because of those stupid mushrooms I took to become a kid again, coupled with growing up as a girl, that's been screwing up my head. Damn hormones…'

For the past eight years, Ranma, as "O-Rini Ha-neul", has been looking after her daughter Jang-Geum, making sure that she stayed out of trouble. But it hasn't been easy, especially since the girl inherited her father's adventurous spirit…and the ability to get in trouble, either based on action, or by the dreaded 'foot-in-mouth' disease. Still, Ranma was thankful that she could see her little girl grow up into a fine, young lady…

'Meyong…I wish you could have been here to see our daughter become a woman,' Ranma thought, as she shed a tear. The past eight years have been rough on Jang-geum, but she will survive. 'She'll make a fine Kitchen Lady someday…'

END FLASHBACK!

"You never seemed to change, huh?" Nabiki smirked.

"How come you never took advantage of all those girls?" Seo asked, which warranted dirty stares from most of the women there.

"It's good thing Minato-san chose me instead of YOU, Seo," Tsukumi said. "Unlike YOU, Seo, Minato is a perfect gentleman."

"Yeah, what a pity," Kazehune said with mild disappointment.

"So, I bet you made Kitchen Lady, Ranma," Kari said.

"Actually, I didn't, since my path went towards a different direction," Ranma said. "As did Jang-Geum's personal journey…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Ranma continues his story about his time in Jeoson royal palace…

FLASHBACK!

Ha-neul wiped her brow with her apron, as she was putting the finishing touches on her dish. Although her trainer was Lady Park, she was "ferried" to either Lady Choi or Lady Han to further her training in the cooking arts. And, in the end, after a few more "incidents", O-Rini Haneul managed to "graduate" to full Court Lady for the King's House as an Attendant Lady under Lady Park watch. Thus, Ha-neul's role is to help coordinate other sections with each other. The main reason Park had allowed Ha-neul to stay in the palace because she wanted someone who had enough of an independent streak to do "the dirty work" within courtesan circles. And even if Ha-neul refused, Park trusted her more than any one there, especially since she was becoming uncomfortable with Lady Choi's ever-increasing power…

In the mean time, Ha-neul still continued her training as a kitchen lady, which is why she had been lent to Lady Han recently…

"There," Ha-neul says, as she took a sip of her broth. "I'm sure that the king will like this…"

On this day, King Jungjong decided to go on a royal hunt with his top people, which means that all the retainers flush out the game for the so-called hunters to kill. Ha-neul would scoff at the idea, since she was an experienced hunter herself (having been trained as a _ranger_ under the watchful eye of "The Strider"…the man who would be known as King Aragorn of the mythical kingdom of Gondor). Not that the king was a wimp, but Ha-neul felt that Confucius philosophy had did much to rob the warrior spirit that would be needed to protect Korea from invaders. Ha-neul was saddened that the legendary warriors—the Hwarang—did not survive the purging that would bring the scholars to power…

"Ha-neul," says Lady Han, as she goes over to Ha-neul's station.

"Madam," Ha-neul says, as she bows her head.

"Let me see what you have," Han says, as she took a sip of her Ha-neul's broth. "Mmmm, this is tasty. What did you use?"

"I'm using a light oil extract with finely ground beet sugar."

"And you do not taste either. I must say that you continue to surprise me, Ha-neul."

"Thank you, madam. I mean, learning how to cook is one of the best thing about being a Court Lady…not the politics surrounding the position. Besides, I rather work for you than for Lady Choi any day."

"I agree," Han sighs. "As I've told Jang-geum many times, devotion to good food is the best remedy for all occasions-"

"Lady Han! Lady Han!" Jang-Geum says, as she runs to Han. "Lady Min and Jo-bang are sick from accidentally eat poison!"

Ha-neul rolls her eyes. Min was always such a clown, while Jo Bang was a useful as a side dish: optional. And she reminds her of Usagi's eating habits to boot.

"Show me," Han says, as she and Ha-neul follow Jang-geum to where Min and Jo-bang were moaning on cots.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Min says, as she placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm dying…without feeling the touch of man."

"I don't think any 'man' would want ya," Ha-neul says under her breath. She still found it hard to believe that Min had been promoted to senior Court Lady…

"What was THAT-?" Min said angrily, as she tried—and failed—to get up.

"Just lie still, Min," Han says. She then turns to Jang-geum. "What was the cause?"

"This," Jang-geum says, as she presented her teacher and mentor a yellow box. Han examined the contents, and breathes a sigh of relief. "Jo-bang thought that this was starch powered."

Hand nods head, while still looking at the contents.

"Good," Han says, as she sets the box down. "The contents, while serious, will not kill them."

"Madam," Young-seng says, as she comes running up. "The king has concluded his hunt, and the head cook wants us to prepare a cold noodle dish."

"Madam, most of the water used by Lady Min and Jo-bang is contaminated," Jang-geum says. "We don't have enough water to make the noodles."

"Then I'll go," Ha-neul says, as she gets the spare water cooler. "Just start the preparations while I get some water."

"Right," Han says. She then turns to the rest of the girls. "Okay, we have lots of work to do in a short amount of time. So, let's get to work."

"Yes, madam!" says the girls.

A few minutes later, Ha-neul was running through the woods, trying to find a source of fresh water. Finally, she came upon a bubbling brook where an old man was sitting by a bubbling brook.

"Sir," Ha-neul says, as she sets down the container. "I would like to have some of your water…I can compensate you for it."

The old man turns to look at the Ha-neul.

"Money, I do not need. However, I do wish compensation for my water."

"Alright, so what do you wish to have compensated?"

"I give you two choices. You can submit yourself to me, or you can fight me for the right to have my water."

Ha-neul takes one look at the man, and scoffs.

"First, I belong to the king, so no one takes my…virginity," Ha-neul says with disgust. Taking the magic mushrooms had restored her body to its virginal state…whatever that meant. "And secondly, I don't 'do' guys."

Ha-neul gently kicks the container to the side, rolls up her long sleeves and get into a loose fighting stance.

"I choose the second option."

"Very well," the old man says, as her gets up. The air around him blew, as he suddenly changes into some sort of birdman with crow-like features. Ha-neul immediately recognized it as a 'were-crow', commonly known in this region of the world as a-

"Tengu," Ha-neul says, as she suddenly became serious. Immediately, she brought out Venus, her Rune sword. The sword was an indestructible weapon that was forged from a fragment of the life-force of the Olympian goddess of love…

"Ranma, what-?" Venus began.

"We have a shape-shifter problem," Ha-neul says, as she got herself ready for battle.

"My name is 'Sojobo', says the Tengu, as he flicks out his fan in his left hand. "I am surprised that you are here…Lord Ranshin."

"How-?"

"Surely one such as I cannot be fooled by a cursed guise. I knew that you were playing the role of maiden, so I arranged things so that YOU would have to find a new source of water…"

"It was YOU that poisoned those women?"

"Sure, why not? As you know, the Tengu are masters of illusions and the mental arts. But those women are not exactly that easy to trick into ingesting poison."

"Okay, I bite: why are you here? Why is the King of the Tengu doing a minor job like this?"

"Sesshomaru wants 'The Tessaiga', and I am here to learn where it is kept. I can always use a favor in return…and I always wanted to fight the legendary 'Izanagi'."

"I'm surprised that you didn't go to my wife first."

"Actually…"

Sojobo's mind returns to the day Lady Usashinko blasted the Tengu lord into 'another dimension', when she was attacked by Sojobo, with a well-placed "Crescent Moon Beam" attack.

"Let me guess…you lost, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately, your wife did…surprise me with her final attack. However, I sense that your power is not as great as hers…anymore."

With that, Sojobo let loose a tornado-like attack, using a storm of black feathers to act like cutting blades.

"Gah!" Ha-neul says, as she rolled with the impact. When she recovered her senses, the Tengu was gone.

"Great," Ha-neul says to herself. Sojobo was known to possess the strength of 1000 Tengu…whatever that meant. "He's probably using a combination of invisibility and speed to-"

Suddenly, Ha-neul felt a dispersion of air. And just as she moves to block a strike…

CLANG!

Ha-neul's blade blocked a strike into her shoulder blade.

"Excellent!" Sojobo chortles. "You sensed my attack."

"Actually, I sensed the displacement of air," Ha-neul says. "The laws of nature still apply."

Ha-neul pushes away Sojobo off of her.

"If you want to push your might against me," Ha-neul says, as she closes her eyes, "then you've come to the right place."

Ha-neul opens her eyes.

DOOM!

With her Sharigna fully active, her visual sense and acuity jumped to superhuman levels.

"Those eyes…" Sojobo says.

"Right," Ha-neul says as she twirls her sword. 'Venus, are you ready?'

'So NOW you're talking to me?' Venus replies.

'Aw, don't do THAT,' Ha-neul says. 'Look, I'll explain everything LATER. Okay?'

'Fine, but you owe me!'

'Yeah, yeah…'

Ha-neul focuses her thoughts on Sojobo.

"Ready?" Ha-neul asks.

"Ready, Lord Ranshin," the Tengu says, as he stands ready with his fans.

For a moment, all was still. And when a lone pinecone fell to the ground, the combatants seemingly disappeared, though the subsequent impact sent shockwaves through the forest.

BOOM!

Trees and dirt seemingly scatters about, as the two nearly invisible combatants assaulted each other.

WOOSH!

'Damn,' Ha-neul says, as she was assaulted by a long-distance attack. She blew into a tree, braced herself, and bounced off of it.

"You want to play 'Windwaker'?" Ha-neul says, as she opened up her right palm. She had long since developed a way to use her aura to create the-

"Hiru Shotan HA!"

By rotating her aura into a hot or cold wave, Ha-neul did not have to move her entire body just to create the Amazon technique. In fact, this principle would be the basis of development of the Fourth Hokage's legendary technique, the Rasengan. Instead of just using cold or hot ki to create a tornado effect, the Fourth Hokage would revolutionize the technique by adding two additional ki-techniques to create a concentrated ball of chakra that can pierce almost anything in nature. The modern equivalent would be hollow-point rounds that cause more damage after impact. But for now…

CHOOM!

Sojobo leaps out of the way, thinking that he escaped in time. Unfortunately-

"Oh, by the way, did you know that I could be in more than one place?" Ha-neul yelled from above.

"What?"

"Hiru Shotan HA!" came a voice from below, while Sojobo was in mid-leap.

CHOOM!

A short time later, Han and the others see Ha-neul running into the camp while carrying the container of water.

"There you are!" Han says. "The king just arrived on the premises. I had Jang-Geum and Young-seng prepare appetizers-"

And then, she sees the state of dress Ha-neul was in. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and there were droplets of blood on her apron.

"What happened?"

"Sorry, madam," Ha-neul says, as she sits the water on the table. "I…fell down."

Han raises an eyebrow.

"Um, I got attacked by a bird?"

Han shakes her head in disbelief.

"Fine, you can tell me later. Just get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes, madam," Ha-neul says as she bows. She then turns around, and that's when Han sees the large fan strapped on Ha-neul's back.

"Ha-neul?"

"Yes, madam?"

"Where did you get that fan?"

"From the bird."

Somewhere in the woods, an injured Tengu is hanging upside down, and who is content that he had fought the legendary Izanagi.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

A few years later…

With Lady Jung—the Highest Kitchen Lady—wanting to retire while still able to enjoy her life, she made a request of the King to hold a competition between the most able of the senior Kitchen Ladies to replace her: Lady Choi and Lady Han. Lady Choi wanted the position to extend her already powerful family's position within Court circles, while Lady Han simply wanted to prepare good food. Jung, who was suspicious of Choi, especially after it revealed that she, Choi, had stolen the Highest Kitchen Lady's Book (a journal where previous Highest Kitchen Ladies could contribute their thoughts and recipes) for herself. It was only by accident that Jung had recovered the book in her last year as the Highest Kitchen Lady…and the reason why she forced Choi to compete for her role.

Thus, it is not surprising that Jung made a personal request of Ha-neul to make sure that there weren't any shenanigans going on…

Once Jang-geum, who was to help Han during the competition, completes the final inspection of all the ingredients—which were to be used for the next challenge in the morning—the mischievous Young-ro sneaks into the kitchen afterwards. She didn't like Jang-geum, ever since she and her were children, so she did her best to make her rivals life miserable; ruining things for Jang-geum would help her get into good graces with Choi (due to her family connections). Plus, she was jealous of Jang-geum's talents. So…

"Now, Jang-geum," Young-ro smirks. "Let's see if your 'big brain' will help you out of this one-"

SPRUNG!

"Ahhhhhh-!"

Suddenly, Young-ro finds herself suspended in mid-air, strung up by a rope.

"Wha-what's going on?" Young-ro says frantically.

Ha-neul emerges from the shadows, while tapping her large butcher knife on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well," Ha-neul says. "I knew that there was a vermin problem in the kitchen, but I didn't know I'd catch one."

"What is the meaning of this? Get me down from here!"

"Hmmm, not yet," Ha-neul says, as she began to circle the girl. "You see, we have a little problem."

"What…is the problem?"

Ha-neul decides to stop moving, while she was facing away from Young-ro.

"When I was young, I was taught to do things honorably…even though my 'Pops' was the LEAST likely to do things in an honorable fashion. Here, while doing what I do is NOT martial arts, I have a chance to do honorable things because my teachers were HONORABLE."

Then, Ha-neul turns to face Young-ro.

"I don't, nor do I care why you dislike Jang-Geum. But cheating for Lady Choi is something I'm not going to leave alone. Now, I can do one of three things. One, I can sell you off to a tea bar, two, I can make you into next week's 'King's Special'…or, three, I can let you off with a warning."

"Y-Yes, I can behave myself."

"Good, because the next time I catch you doing something _improper_…"

DOOM!

Ha-neul's "Sharingan" becomes fully active, frightening the girl in the process.

"We WON'T have this conversation. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good," Ha-neul says, as she closes her eyes. When she reopens them, they were back to normal. However, in the blink of an eye, she manages to bind Young-ro's hands and feet.

"But…why are you tying me up? I promised to behave!"

"Just to make sure you get the point. But don't worry…I'll release you before either Lady Han or Jang-geum comes in here to check up on things. Have a nice night!"

With that, Ha-neul leaves the secondary kitchen, laughing at Young-ro predicament.

"I'll get you yet, you…you monster!" Young-ro says, as she squirms.

_A short time later…_

"Ah," Ranma says, as he soaks in the pool near the royal gardens in the pale of the full Moon. It's been a while since he was a guy, which made it a bit disorientating for him. He'd been female for so long that he wondered why he even bothered being a guy again. Nevertheless, he was more like himself in recent weeks than he has during the past ten years.

"Now, this is the life," he said, as dives into the pool

And then, someone comes running into the pool area.

"Ha-neul? Are you here?" Young-geum says, as she goes up to the pool. "I saw you heading this way-"

Ranma lifts his head, and freezes.

'Ooops,' Ranma thinks to himself.

Young-geum turns around and sees…Ranma.

"Who-who are you?" the girl says nervously. She then notices Ha-neul clothes neatly folded. Seeing this "steels" her resolve.

"What have you done to Ha-neul?" demands Young-geum, thinking that this strange, yet very attractive, man did something savory to her best friend.

"Um, well-"

"If you have hurt my friend, I will do all that it takes to make you suffer!"

"So…why not take me to the police or something?"

"Simply put, I will see to it that you receive 'justice' myself…no matter what!"

"You…really care that much about me…'Sticks'?"

"H-how did you know that name? Only Ha-neul would call me THAT!"

Ranma sighs.

"Because…I'm 'Ha-neul', Young-geum," Ranma says softly, as he…becomes a 'SHE'.

"What…what sorcery is this?"

Ha-neul gets out of the pool, and dries herself.

"When I was young, my father took me to China to train in the martial arts. In one of China's most remote training ground lays a place called 'Jusenkyo'. It was there that I received the curse to become a female."

"Then…you were born male?" Young-geum says, trying to fight the urge to run to the authorities.

"Yes," Ha-neul says, thinking of words that could be used to stretch the truth. "However, because of my curse, I was dishonored by my parents—when they took away my family name—and left to my own devices. But when there was an opportunity to live in the palace, I chose to renounce my male-hood, since I was already less of a man in the eyes of my parents."

Young-geum had an internal struggle. She was upset that her best friend was really a boy. However, based on what she was told, the girl couldn't help but feel compassion for her.

"It will be okay," Young-geum says to Ha-neul, as she goes to hug the girl. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

The two broke up the hug.

"This DOES explain a lot about you," Young-geum says. "And…you do look very handsome."

"Thank you…I guess. So, you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to warn you that Young-ro is trying to stir up trouble for Lady Han."

"Already taken care of. Wait a minute. I thought that you were on Lady Choi's side."

"I am…but I want to win based on my skills, not with deceit."

"Hmmm. Young-geum, if you indulge me, I think I have a solution…"

The next day, the final phase of the contest begins. For the Queen Mother's birthday, Han and Choi were to prepare their own dishes for the Royal Court to judge. However…

"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen Mother demanded.

In front of her, the Queen and the King, three girls were standing in the way of Han and Choi's serving their dishes to the Royal family. All around the room, full of guests and retainers, there was a murmur of discord.

"I believing choosing Lady Han or Lady Cho for 'Highest Kitchen Lady' is a mistake," Ha-neul says.

Jang-geum and Young-geum had turn to look at their friend with wonder. Would this gamble pay off?

"Really?" The Queen says. "Has there been any impropriety conducted by them?"

"No, your highness."

Ha-neul presents her arms.

"This is the open palm. And THIS…is the closed fist. Lady Han is the palm, while Lady Choi is the fist."

"That is an interesting analogy," the King says. "However, I see no connection here."

"But don't you see? The open palm allows one to caress and to lift, while the closed fist is to strike. Lady Choi represents the might of the king's kitchen, as she is purposeful in making sure that the court if fed WELL. Lady Han represents the wisdom of the king's kitchen, as she knows remedies that soothe the hunger of the soul. Lady Jung is right that someone should be worthy to take her place, but both Lady Han and Lady Choi represents extremes that will not strengthen the King's Will…as a whole."

Ha-neul wraps her palm over her fist to demonstrate this fact.

"Then what do you propose?" asked the Queen.

"Sire, you have a Left Minister and a Right Minister?" Ha-neul asks.

"That is correct," replies the King. "They serve various purposes to strengthen the kingdom."

"Then use THAT as a model. Assign Lady Han and Lady Choi to areas that can strengthen your will. Remember how Jang-geum was able to use holistic means to feed and nurture the Ming dignitary?"

"I remember that. I see now. Mother, what do you think?"

"I see young Ha-neul's position, though I would prefer tradition," the Queen Mother says.

"Wife?"

"Since what she says is true, then I will concur," says the Queen.

"As will I. Ha-neul?"

"Yes, sire?"

"You did much to risk everything to prove your point. So…I DECLARE A TIE BETWEEN LADY HAN AND LADY CHOI!"

The was some uproar—and cursing from Lady Choi—but those that mattered to Ha-neul the most—Jang-geum and Young-geum—were pleased.

"However," the King continued, "There IS a price you must pay…"

Ha-neul gulps.

_A few days later…_

"Madam," says the Jang-geum and friends, as they greeted the newly appointed senior Attendant Lady O-rini Ha-neul with a bow. Like all senior Court Ladies, Ha-neul wore her braid in a crown-like formation, and wore the light-green Chigori. She had just gotten out of a meeting with the Head Lady, along with Left Highest Kitchen Lady Han, and Right Highest Kitchen Lady Choi. As a means of settling the issue, Choi will be the next in line after the Head Lady Park, since Han had no desire to be more than a Kitchen Lady.

"You know, I was hoping that my speech a few days ago would have gotten me thrown out of the palace," Lady O-rini says.

"But we would have missed you, madam," Jang-geum says with a smile.

"Especially me, madam," Young-geum says. Thanks to Ha-neul, she did not have to lose her self-respect by trying to side with her ruthless aunt Choi. And besides…her friend's male form had gotten her interested…

"So, what are you going to do?" Jo-bang asks, while munching on a carrot.

"You know, you eat WAY too much," O-rini says.

"Awww!"

"Just tell us…madam," Yeon-seng asks anxiously.

"Well, Lady Choi will do the primary cooking supervising, while Han will do everything else, which includes specialty foods, the sauces and the Royal Guest House."

"Sounds like Lady Choi got the best out of the deal."

"Perhaps, but both have to share the duties of the King's Kitchen and the Queen's Kitchen, so they will have to decide which shifts they want to manage. And while that is going on, the Head Lady will supervise them both."

"So, what are you going to do?" Jang-geum says.

"I get to manage the books of the Food Service. Oh, joy…I just LOVE accounting!"

"I'm sure it's not ALL bad," Young-geum says.

"Yeah…I don't have to be told what to do by Lady Min, that's for sure!"

END FLASHBACK!

"Yep, I went into a position of authority," Ranma said. "I missed working in the kitchen with my friends and my daughter though…"

"That was very smart of you to find a solution, Minato-san," Musubi said.

"I bet you being amongst the females made you so knowledgeable about their strange ways," Seo said.

"What do you mean by that, SEO?" the Lightning Twins asked, as lightning sparked in their eyes.

"N-nothing," Seo said in fear.

"Okay, so you managed to solve that problem," Nabiki said. "But how did your daughter become so…famous then?"

"Yeah, was she just a cook for the rest of her life?" Kari asked.

"She did what no other woman could do at that time," Ranma said. "She eventually became a Physician Lady to the King…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

With that, Ranma continues his story…

FLASHBACK!

Some time later…

Lady O-rini Ha-neul trudges through the woods. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was promoted to "Senior Attendant Lady", she wouldn't have been able to gotten the flexibility to leave the palace on her own. It was funny that now that O-rini HAS more freedom, the thrill of trying to leave the palace is not as intense. Still, at least she could make this special trip without the need to hide her intentions…

At the mouth of a cave lay a pile of rocks. O-rini stopped for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. It was shortly after "graduating" to be a full Court Lady that O-rini learned more about Jang-geum's past…between the time she, as Ranma, left for Mexico with Usagi and when she learned that Jang-geum entered the palace to become a Court Lady. O-rini was glad that the wine proprietor Kang Deok-gu and his wife Na Joo-daek—who was a "kindly spinster"—took care of her daughter…when she couldn't. At any rate, O-rini, who secretly followed Jang-geum, discovered this place…

With a swallow, O-rini walks up to pile of rocks, and kneels.

"Hello, Meyong," O-rini says. "It's been a while…"

While O-rini talks, Jang-geum comes running up from behind. She had known that "O-rini Ha-neul" was her father Suh Ranma for a while, ever since she had noticed O-rini presence, when she had first visited her mother Meyong's gravesite since becoming a full Court Lady. However, she made the decision to respect her father's decision to not reveal the truth, thinking that it would be easier to have Ranma in her life as a friend if not as a parent.

"Madam! Madam!" Jang-geum says, as she runs to O-rini. Running in a chagori was difficult, especially when running through the woods to her mother's gravesite.

"What is it, Jang-geum?" O-rini says, as stands.

"Lady Han is being charged for treason!"

"What? What for?"

"The King had gotten sick, and the investigators think that it has something to do with the ducks we fed the king at Won-goong City!"

O-rini grunts with a nod. The previous day, King Jingjeong and his entourage went to Won-goong City, famous for their springs…

"Okay," O-rini says. "What about the ducks?"

"They accuse madam of using ducks laced with sulfur…which is causing the King to get sick!"

"I see. Jang-geum, get on my back."

"Madam?"

"I have a feeling that I know who is responsible for this," O-rini says, thinking that catching Young-ro trying to steal Jang-geum's box was not a coincidence. O-rini had already known that the box contained a letter from Meyong to her daughter, and that Jang-geum, once she becomes "Highest Kitchen Lady", was to write down Meyong's grievances in the Highest Kitchen Lady's Book. At any rate, when word got out that Jang-geum was the daughter of a former Kitchen Lady, Lady Choi correctly deduced that Jang-geum was the daughter of Meyong. And since Lady Han was Meyong's best friend, both Han and Jang-geum were targeted for a frame-up.

Luckily for O-rini, she was under the authority of Lady Park, and therefore was protected.

"Okay," Jang-geum says, as she gets on O-rini's back. "Now what?"

"Hang on," O-rini says, as she suddenly takes off…on foot. She would rather have flown, but in light of these times…

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap-!

"How-?"

"I learned how to move with the fleetness of the gods when I was much younger," O-rini says, as she dodged various trees. "We're going to take a…short-cut."

And with that, O-rini leaps off the path and into a ravine.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screams Jang-geum, as she and O-rini performs a vertical drop.

TOOMP!

O-rini continues to run.

"We're going where…?" Jang-geum asks.

"I'm taking you back to your parents' place while I head for Jeju Island, to retrieve the best doctor in Chosun."

"He must be a good doctor for us to go there."

"Actually, SHE is a physician lady, but she knows what she is doing. I just hope that she's still not mad at me for last time."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I've been talking to your father and your boyfriend-"

"Sir Min is NOT my boyfriend!"

"They way you two look at each other says otherwise."

Jang-geum blushes slightly. Ever since she saved the scholar-soldier's life, there was an unspoken bond between the two.

"Anyway, I've asked them to gather information on information on Choi Pan-sul-"

"The Food Service Manager?"

"Yes, him. He and his sister Lady Choi are behind a lot of this mess the palace has had to deal with for years now. I was hoping that Sir Min Jung-ho could have gathered enough information to force the Choi family to back down—when the time is right—but it seems that they have gotten to Sir Oh. And now, based on what you just said…"

Jang-geum hugs O-rini tightly.

"Madam, I have faith in you…just like I would have faith in my father."

O-rini nearly choked inside upon hearing those words. She wanted to tell her daughter the truth…

"Thank you, Jang-geum. Believe me when I say that I will settle this matter between the Choi family and…our family once and for all."

'I believe you…Papa,' Jang-geum thinks to herself.

A short time later on Jeju Island…

"Thank you, Lady Jang Duk," said a patient, as she bows. "I shall avoid greasy food as you require."

"You better," says the plain-speaking Jang. "Otherwise, I'll charge you more."

After the patient leaves, the physician lady sensed that there was something amiss.

"Okay, whoever is in here had better show up!"

O-rini peeks around the corner of the medicine herb drawer.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?"

"No, this is!" Jang says, as she threw a grinding bowel—which was heavy to begin with—at O-rini, who catches it easily.

"You got some nerve showing up here!"

Sometime before entering the palace as a Court Lady—ten years before—Ranma and Jang had a fling while Jang catalogued and studied herbs at a local monastery in Chosun. At the time, Ranma, distraught over what had happened to Meyong and Jang-geum (whom he had perceived to have died as well), was staying at the monastery as well for solace. One thing led to another, and…

"I have to, Jang," O-rini says. The king is sick, but some within the court are trying to accuse a good friend of mine of committing treason."

Jang pauses for a moment.

"Please?"

"Alright, but tell me…why did you leave?"

"Because…I found my daughter Jang-geum, and it is for her that I am asking for your help."

"Humph. All right then, let me get my things. And on the way, you'll tell me what is going on with the king."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I am very capable of handling things. And by way, since when did you become a Court Lady?"

"Since learning that Jang-geum wanted to become one."

"I see. You wanted to protect your daughter in secret. That is very admirable. Oh, and one other thing?"

"Yes?"

"You're looking very lovely in that outfit!"

"Hey, coming here while wearing this thing is serious business!"

A short time later, back at the Royal Palace of Chosun…

"Lady O-rini, you are under arrest for suspicion of treason!" says the Chief Royal Guard Pak Jung-kim.

This did not phase o-rini, who had Jang-duk with her, at all.

After returning to Chosun, O-rini met up with Mr. Kang and Sir Min, who were in the process of being attacked by Choi Pan-sul's men, with the Jang-duk. And it was then that O-rini learned, from Sir Min, that it was Choi Pan-sul who caused Meyong's death. Thus, O-rini had beaten Choi within an inch of his miserly life. And needless to say, had Jang-geum not intervened, the entire Choi family and household would have massacred that very day.

"Madam!" Jang-geum pleaded. "Please, let the rule of law deal with this!"

O-rini did not look at her daughter's face, wanting to make sure that she did not see her eyes. Having been trained in the ways of the Force, O-rini was acutely aware about the dangers of succumbing to evil. So, at that moment, her eyes were neither the "normal" gray-blue, nor did they appear to have the usual Sharingan characteristics. They were the red-orange color of a Sith.

"But…but…"

"I know, madam, but think about those you care about…"

O-rini caught herself. She had forgotten that revenge was not the answer…justice was the answer…

"Very, well," O-rini says quietly. She then looked into the face of her enemy.

"You, Choi Pan-sul, will turn yourself in, and confess to the authorities. If you deviate from any of this, I will find you…and no one else will. Is that CLEAR?"

Choi, having wet himself already, could only nod his head.

And now that the truth behind much of the problems have been revealed, it was time to save a life…or two…

"I hope you know what you are doing," Jang-duk whispers nervously.

"Step aside, Jung-kim…I am going to see the King," O-rini says. "And, this won't be like we usually do. Innocent lives are at stake, including the King's."

"I know that, which I am sorry for what my duty calls me to do."

"So am I, old friend…"

And with that, O-rini knocks Pak on the head, knocking him out instantly. The court and all the retainers gasped at this breach of protocol.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"Get her!" Young-ro screams. "She is a demon!"

Guards began to pour into the courtyard to attack the Senior Attendant Lady.

O-rini squints her eyes, as she takes off the large fan strapped to her back.

CLANG! CLUNK! POW!

Almost in slow motion—in the eyes of O-rini—the waves came. She countered with brutal efficiency, yet made sure that the guards were not seriously injuring them. Using standard spear work, mostly inspired by the Spartans of ancient Greece, O-rini thrust her folded fan into the many guts of the guards, or use the folded fan to sweep the opposition of their collective feet before braining them gently-

Fft! Fft! Ffft! Ffft! Ffft-!

O-rini unfolded the fan just as a volley of arrows came her way, which easily deflected the attack (considering its size). She then threw the giant fan at the archers-

"Aggh!"

-Knocking them down in the process.

O-rini easily catches the fan upon its return. She folds, places back on her back. She then walks up front, and bows.

"Head Eunuch, I request to see the King," O-rini says.

The Head Eunuch was like an uncle to O-rini. However, he was at a lost on what to do in regards how to address this situation.

"Send O-rini in," came a voice from inside the palace.

"Yes, Your Highness," said the Eunuch. "This way please…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS9: Ranma's Precious Jewel! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", Dae Jang Geum and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is a re-creation of the "Dae Jang Geum" tie-in found in "The Ranma Trek Adventures". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Soon after…

O-rini and Jang-duk are shown into the main throne room, where the head physician was seeing to the welfare of the still unconscious king.

"You have caused much chaos to this palace to heal my husband," the Queen says.

"Madam, I only want to see justice done," O-rini says. "Lady Han is a good person, and so is the King. Let me and my friends circumvent tradition to find the truth-"

"Your Majesty, this is improper for a lady physician to tend to the king!" said the head physician says.

"And if you actually diagnose the King's symptoms correctly, this would not be an issue!" Jang-duk sneered. She then turns to look at the Queen. "Your Majesty, the sulfur poisoning is not caused by the eating of the ducks, but by bathing in the spring waters!"

"That's impossible!" yelled the royal physician.

"Why not? The king was already sick to begin with…so getting sulfur through his pours IS a possibility."

"Madam, please allow the physician lady to treat the king," O-rini says. "If you do, I will freely give you my life to do as you wish."

"Really?" The Queen replied. "Even after defeating the Royal Guard?"

"Even then. You have my word."

The Queen thought for a moment.

"Very well, do it."

"Thank you, madam."

And so, it went. While Jang-duk performed the physical diagnosis, Jang-geum used her awesome cooking skills to create holistic medicines—on Jang-duk's direction—to assist in the healing process.

"In some ways, cooking is like making medicine," Jang-duk says, as she applied the medicine to the king. "Both are used to make the body feel better."

"I see," Jang-geum says. She wanted to become a Kitchen Lady to honor her mother's last wish, but perhaps she has found something she could do for herself…

Meanwhile, Sir Min was confronted Sir Oh with evidence of collusion.

"Sir, if you do not want to face these charges, I suggest that you retire quietly," Min says, who was the brother of Lady Min. Unlike his sister, Sir Min was a competent scholar and military officer.

Sir Oh gritted his teeth, but realized that he had no choice but comply. Choi Pan-sul's kickback schemes to profit, as the Food Service manager, would surely ruin him if this crime got to the ears of the King.

"You win…"

Interestingly, thanks to O-rini's friendship with Geum-young, Lady Choi was not going to be scrutinized. However, so paranoid was Choi that she fled the palace out of fear of being prosecuted. So Geum-young begged O-rini to help her find her aunt. Ironically, Choi was found at the gravesite of the woman whom she had attempted to kill years before…

"Madam!" says Geum-young, as she and O-rini comes running up.

"You know, Meyong, Baek-young and I were best friends once," Choi says with mirth. "Baek-young" was Lady Han's first name. "It's interesting how the politics of power can corrupt even something as innocent as friendship."

Choi turns to look at O-rini.

"I still don't know WHO you are, O-rini."

"Madam, I am someone who was close to Meyong in life, and that's all you need to know."

"Madam, you should come back to the palace," Geum-young said.

"Why should I? I'm ruined! Even if I do not get charged for treason, I can never become the Head Lady now. If only I could get a second chance to make things right…"

"Actually, there is," O-rini says. "But the sacrifice you make will allow your family to keep its honor, while allowing Geum-young her right to her freedom."

Geum-young was told of O-rini's plan while trying to track down her missing aunt. She didn't like it, but at least her aunt will have a chance to live.

"What do you have in mind?" Choi asked.

O-rini smiles, as she takes out a bag containing some special mushrooms and a bottle of formula 411…

A few days later…

"I am grateful for your service to the kingdom of Chosun," says the King, now back to his usual jovial self.

"And that service will be recording in the Book of Yanban, since you protected the interest of the King," the Queen says.

"Thank you, Sires," O-rini says. "I will do what it takes to protect your interest."

"Excellent. And I hear that there is a new Right Highest Kitchen Lady?"

"Yes," O-rini says. "Lady Suh Jang-geum wants to fulfill a promise to her mother by becoming the Highest Kitchen Lady…"

Meanwhile…

In the room of the Highest Kitchen Lady, Lady Han gives her former apprentice the Book of the Highest Kitchen Lady.

"Do you need-?" Han began.

"No, I rather do this alone, Madam," Jang-geum replies gently.

Han smiles. Ever since she had learned that Jang-geum was Meyong's daughter, she could finally allow herself relieve her thoughts of the guilt of what had happened to Meyong…

"Take your time, Jang-geum," Han replies gently, before getting up to leave.

When Jang-geum was alone, she opened her mother's letter, and began to write down her grievances into the Book of the Highest Kitchen while crying. However, before she was done, she wrote down the _haiku_—in Japanese—that her father had used to teach her read and write in his native tongue:

_Mother and Father_

_The Moon, the Sun and the Earth_

_The Birth of Daughter_

It was not a very good haiku; even her father would admit as much, but it was his poem that he had written JUST for her.

Back in the Throne Room…

"However, Jang-geum wants to do something for herself."

"Oh?" the King inquired.

"She wants to become a physician lady, since it is something that she could become that will benefit the most people."

The King looks at O-rini, then at his wife the Queen, and then at O-rini.

"Then, are you willing to trade a life…for a life?"

"I am willing to sacrifice for Jang-geum."

"Good. Then I shall grant Jang-geum's right to become a physician lady, if you…"

Two years later…

"Cheng-qing!" says Right Highest Kitchen Lady Choi Geum-young, as she prepared for the Sok-won's meal. Lady Sok-won was the title for the King's second wife, which was a better position than just being the King's royal concubine.

"Yes, madam?" the girl says.

"Hand me those ingredients."

"Yes, madam!" the girl says enthusiastically.

As the girl performs the tasks requested, Geum-young wonders if her aunt would truly have a second chance at life, by both becoming a child again and having her memories suppressed…thanks to O-rini's efforts.

And just then…

"Madam!" says Physician Lady Suh Jang-geum says, as she enters the Royal Kitchen. She wore a white/blue chagori with a specialize cap on her head.

"Jang-geum!" Geum-young say, as she greeted her friend warmly. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday, actually. So how have you been?"

"I've been well, considering what happened two years ago…"

"Yeah, I know. Have you seen Lady O-rini?"

Geum-young began to fidget.

"Madam?"

"It is better that you see for yourself, Jang-geum. And there is something that I should tell you…"

A short while later, Lady Choi (II) presents her meal to Lady Sok-won.

"Madam, we have a visitor," Choi says.

Sok-won decides to look up from her reading, while she is rubbing her bulging belly.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Then, by all means, allow that person to enter."

Lady Min, Sok-won's attendant lady, nods her head. While she couldn't believe that such a tomboy could become so powerful, Min did like her…somewhat.

"You may come in!"

Jang-geum enters the room, and is shocked by what she sees.

"Ha-neul?" Jang-geum says quietly.

"Ah, Jang-geum, you made it back," says Lady Sok-won happily.

"Yes, madam," Jang-geum says, as she bowed with sadness. According to Geum-young, O-rini accepted the King's offer of becoming a second wife, in exchange for allowing Jang-geum the ability to become a Physician Lady. After all, the only other way of leaving the palace was by being branded a traitor, something that O-rini did not want to happen to her daughter. In addition, O-rini was able to get Meyong's status as a Courtesan fully restored, thus allowing Meyong to rest as an honored soul. However, the price would have been too great for O-rini to consciously bear, so she used some esoteric means to suppress her conscious memory. After all, O-rini would have protested the notion that "she" should be sleeping with guys. Thus, O-rini's existence began when she first entered the palace as a child…and nothing more. And upon marriage, O-rini becomes the Sok-won Lady…the second wife to the king.

"Jang-geum, what is wrong?" Sok-won says.

"It's nothing, madam. Congratulations."

"I am truly blessed. It is too bad that I do not have family outside the King to celebrate the impending birth of my child."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Jang-geum says. "After all…we're your family, right?"

Everyone in the room looks at each other. There was Lady Min, Lady Jo-bang (who was the assistant of Lady Min), Lady Geum-young, Lady Sok-won, Lady Seng-yun (who was now the assistant Kitchen Lady to Lady Han), Lady Young-ro (who now the Assistant Kitchen Lady to Geum-Young) and Physician Lady Jang-geum herself…all in the same room. Perhaps, it is the family that you create that matters the most.

"Yeah," the women in the room say in unison…

In the years since then, Jang-geum would become a famous physician lady, even so far as to become the Chief Physician Lady in King Jangjong's court. Upon Lady Han's retirement, Lady Min would go on to become the Left Highest Kitchen Lady, with Jo-bang being there to assist her. Upon Lady Park's retirement, Lady Choi (II) would become the Head Lady, with Young-ro still as her assistant. Seng-yun would become the Right Highest Kitchen Lady, who would be assisted by a younger Choi Seong-geum…who would become succeed Seng-yun years later. Needless to say, the irony was not lost on anyone in the know. Still, this second chance would allow Lady Choi (I) to become the best Kitchen Lady without the need for power, something that would please future rulers of Chosun. As for the Sok-won, she would give birth to a princess named Jang-young, after her best friends. Thus, in this regard, Ranma would fulfill the role of being "A Mother of the Nation", when Princess Jang-young.

The unfortunate thing was that Usagi, the Lady of the Land of Fire, took all this the wrong way…

END FLASHBACK!

"So…you sacrificed yourself, for your daughter?" Homura asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Ranma said, as he began to remove some of the plates. "Eventually, I would get my self back, though the transition was not very easy…"

FLASHBACK!

Years go by in the Chosun Dynasty, and all was well…or so it seemed.

"Madam! Madam!" says the royal physician lady Min Dae Jang-geum, as she knelled in front of her long time. In the years since become a royal physician lady (white/burgundy chogori with decorative gold characters on the frock and black lapels, instead of the plain white/blue chogori—for the standard physician lady—or the equally plain white/burgundy chogori for senior physician ladies), Jang-geum has made a reputation for herself for her innovative healing and medical techniques, even so far as to advocate the use of surgical methods. Also, she and Sir Min have gotten married, and now have an eight-year old daughter named Min So-won. In fact, Princess Jang-young (the daughter of the Sok-won Lady and King Jungjong) and So-won are best friends…

"Yes?" says the Sok-won Lady.

"Sir Min and his forces have been captured by Japanese forces, and are demanding to see YOU."

The Sok-won Lady nods with grim determination. For the past five years, the recently enthroned Empress Usashinko has stepped up Japanese raids along the coast of Chosun. Min was sent in to determine the intent of the Japanese, when he and his comrades were captured.

"Okay. I will see what I can do…"

A short time later…

"Madam, I propose an exchange: my life for Sir Min's," the Sok-won says.

Queen Mingjong nods her head. Although her son was now king of Chosun, he was far too young to be an effective ruler, which is why she, the Queen, was the de facto ruler of the nation for the time being.

"If that is what you want, I will not stop you," the Queen says.

"It is. The exchange will buy Chosun time to beef up its defenses."

"Very well. Know that I will always be grateful for what you are doing for the nation and this court. Now I know that my late husband has chosen wisely for you to take the position of second wife…"

And thus, the Sok-won, in an official caravan, is delivered to the awaiting Japanese. Accompanying her was Jang-geum, Jang-young and So-won.

"Mommy, must you go?" asked Jang-young, as she clutched her mother's bosom.

"I have to…for the good of our people."

Jang-geum looks over to the Sok-won Lady. All the females were being carried by groups of able-bodied men…

"Madam?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to have this," Jang-geum says, as she hands the Sok-won Lady a thin, small notebook.

"But…isn't this your mother's?"

"Yes…but I am sure that she would have wanted you to have it by now."

"Thank you," the Sok-won Lady says. "I will always treasure it…"

A short time later…

"Empress, I present to you the Sok-won lady," says a retainer.

Empress Usashinko nods her head, signaling the retainer to allow the Chosun party to enter. She was dressed as a respectable lady of the court.

The women enter, with the Sok-won taking the lead. She bows.

"I am here at your request Empress of Japan," the Sok-won says.

"Good. Sir Min…you and your friends can return to Chosun," Usashinko says. "In addition, I will pledge my support for the peace treaty. As long as I am ruler, I will prevent this nation from going to war with yours."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Min says, as he gets up.

"Daddy!" So-won says enthusiastically, as she greeted her father.

"Thank you," Jang-geum says.

The Sok-won Lady presents her daughter.

"This is my daughter, Jang-young," the Sok-won says.

"Hello," the little Princess says.

Usashinko ponders for a moment. She could see so much of "Ranko" in this girl…

"I will serve your needs," the Sok-won says.

"Very well. However, I request a private audience with you…"

Jang-young looked at her mother with fear and wonder. This was noticed by the Sok-won.

"It will be alright, little one…I promise."

The girl nods her head. And then looks at the Empress.

"Please don't hurt my Mommy!"

The Empress smiled at the little girl.

"You have my word that the Sok-Won Lady will not be harmed.

"Thank you…"

A few minutes later, after everyone Usashinko gets up from her station, and goes over to the Sok-Won Lady. She then kneeled in front of a startled Sok-Won Lady.

"What?"

"I apologize for what I am about to do," the Empress says, before rising. She then goes over to the Sok-Won, and kisses her gently on the lips.

At first, the Sok-Won was startled, though she was not unfamiliar with the love of a woman…her secret relationship with the Head Lady Geum-young could attest to this, which occurred after the death of her husband. However, as the kiss deepened, bits of unused memory began to seep into her consciousness. And then…

"U-Usagi?" the Sok-Won Lady asks. "Is that…you?"

Usagi smiled.

"Yes, Ranma…it is…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Usagi apologized for causing such a commotion in order to get me back," Ranma says. "But, thanks to her, I got my memories back. Still, I didn't like the way she went about doing things in order to get me back, but, as Usagi herself would put it, she's a bit of a lunatic when it comes to love. And since King Jangjong had died, I no longer had to fulfill my—ugh—wifely duties. I would stay at the royal court of Chosun long enough to see my daughter get married to a local noble man. However, because of my…'condition', she would never bare a son, and thus that was that. I think Jang-young runs a cultural arts center which does research on the 'Dae Jang Geum' and the collective reins surrounding that period."

"Why did Jang-Geum person give you her mother's diary?" Kari asked.

"I guess she felt that she was going to lose me for good, and so she wanted me to have something that was precious of hers. The irony is that I see her all the time."

"You mean to say, that Jang-geum is alive?"

"Sure. She runs a clinic in North Korea, where she still specializes in holistic medicines. Sure, she has medical degrees from around the world, but Jang-geum wants to be with the people, even under a dictatorship."

Musubi gets up, and goes over to hug her Ashikabi.

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"Musubi is proud to know Minato-san," Musubi said.

"Ku-chan, too!" Kusano said.

"Well, I can see why my noble heart would be attracted to you, husband," Tsukumi said.

All of Ranma's Sekirei, save for Homura, had gotten up to hug Ranma.

"Hey!" Seo said, as the Lightning Twins hugged Ranma. "Are you guys suppose to be MY Sekirei?"

"Hey, Minato needs this more than YOU do," Hikari said.

"Yeah!" Hibiki interjects.

"…"

'Well, Ranma,' I know that you are well taken care of,' Kari thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Homura looks at this scene with wonder.

"…"

Later that night…

"What a day," Ranma said to himself, as he looks into the night sky under the pale of the moonlight. "Soon, I will have to deal with my Fate."

"Minato?" said an unfamiliar female voice.

Ranma turns to face the source of the voice, only to have his eyes blink wide open. Standing before him was Homura…as a girl.

"Homura?" Ranma said. "But…?"

"Call me 'Kagari', when I am like this," said Kagari, as she sit down next to her Ashikabi.

"Um, whatever you say…"

"I was thinking," Kagari said, as she looked up towards the stars. "If you are willing to be a girl for the sake of another, then perhaps I can as well."

As Kagari and Ranma stares into the night sky, Ranma wondered what the future hold. Then again, if he could sacrifice his personhood for his daughter, then he was more than willing to sacrifice his life for the Universe.

**Fin.**


End file.
